


First Dance

by tokicham



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dadadansu, Disguise, Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokicham/pseuds/tokicham
Summary: Komui receives a letter from a supporter of the Church of the Black Order. It has great potential with getting information from the enemies he decided to send some Exorcists.





	

**First Dance**

 

 

 

The lights outside the Kamelot mansion were bright and beautiful, the walls and windows were glowing in the middle of the garden; mellow music could be heard from form the gates where the guards and stewards were waiting and accepting guest for the night. Numbers of nobles from different land and country gathered in the prestigious mansion to celebrate the alliance the Prime Minister had committed with, to protect their country from a possible war. It’s all political and to strengthen their stance in the nobles and public.

 

It was a masquerade party and important people were invited, most came from rich families who pledged support to the minister. One carriage halted at the front gate. The coach opened the door of the compartment and a handsome man with a long raven hair pulled back in a tie on his nape emerged from it. His face was hard with discipline and the formal suit gave him the impression of being strict and stubborn. His hand stretched to assist his partner as the lady get off the carriage.

 

A dark green gown flowed down to the ground as the lady brought her feet next to her partner. Her red wavy locks lay gracefully on her shoulders that bounced as she gave an appreciative smile to the man.

 

The invitation was handed to the steward by the coacher and with a quick glance to it, he welcomed the couple. “Welcome Sir Browne and lady Harley.” He said with a bow. The pair nodded curtly to him before they walk to the red carpet leading to the entrance of the mansion.

 

“Tsk.” Browne muttered under his breath when they were out of the steward’s earshot. The lady’s hand was hook on his arm and he couldn’t ignore the redhead when she started giggling. “Don’t do that Lawrence, that’s not how a noble man should act.” She tilted her head playfully at him. The man stared at her dumbfounded before he recovered and sighed as he turned his head to the mansion. “I don’t know how you do it, but you really creep me out baka usagi!”

 

“Eeeh.!” A small whine came from the redhead as she stomped on the ground, pouting at him. “Stop calling me that Yu.” Lawrence only gritted his teeth. “We don’t know who might be Akuma around here. You don’t want to blow up our cover, would you?” Harley continued to explain in a hush voice; to high pitched in Lawrence liking.

 

“Fine, just don’t get carried away with your acting. You’re disgusting!” The man snapped and started to walk ahead. “Hey wait.” Harley caught his arm before they both walked in steady pace towards the door.

 

It was two weeks ago when a letter reached Komui Lee’s office. The letter came from the lady of Grandine, Harley. She is one of the influential noble families in Portuguese who’s a member of the church. She wanted the Order to investigate the renowned family that recently moved near their land name Kamelot family. Lady Harley was aware of the war between Akuma and Exorcist. No Akuma activities were happening there but there were still odd things that seemed to pique her suspicion. According to her people there were sightings of glowing doors and dark skinned human near the Kamelot’s land. They also noticed the change in behavior of the servants hired by the family.

 

Komui found it interesting and sends a small group of Finders to investigate the place. None of them returned alive and none of them had got near the land of Kamelot. The closer they got was a town away from there, before Akuma attacked. The case became a major concern for the supervisor and decided to let the Exorcist do the investigation.

 

It seemed that the Kamelot’s land is protected by Akuma and the mere name Kamelot rang a huge bell; knowing one of the Noah bear the name; Road Kamelot. But they wouldn’t be sure if they don’t have a solid proof. The Lady of Grandine offered to help and sent an invitation to the party held by the Kamelot. A well schemed plan came to the Supervisor’s mind.

 

The mission was to to infiltrate the party and confirm if there are any sign of Noah in the place without letting them know of their presence which means they have to go in disguise. The invitation was for Lady Harley and her fiance Lord Browne. Two Exorcists will disguise under these names and go to the party. Kanda was the only available Exorcist at that time and Komui wanted Allen to play as Ms. Harley role yet the Brit was out on a mission, luckily Lavi and Bookman returned the same morning which solved Komui’s problem.

 

Kanda reacted violently when Komui told them their mission saying “If you want me to deal with Noah I’ll do it my way! I don’t need to hide from them I’ll cut their throats with Mugen!”. Lavi helped the older man to calm the Japanese Exorcist. Komui insisted the importance of their mission; it’s only for confirmation, if more than one Noah were present in that place it means that it might be their hideout. The mere knowledge about it was worthy enough for them to gain an advantage in their battle. Especially if the enemy wouldn’t know that the Order had found them.

 

The supervisor then told Kanda that he should be thankful that he’ll be playing as Lord Browne instead of Lady Harley. Lavi didn’t have a problem with acting as a woman. Komui suggested using one of his gender bender potions for him, which was rejected as soon as it was proposed. The Science Division along with beauticians and stylist prepared for days for the perfection of the two Exorcists disguise.

 

The day of the party came and the two Exorcists was forced to their disguise. Kanda had his hair tied on his nape and his bangs was brushed up and held by wax showing his forehead, the suit made him look like a real noble and the Scientist made a special cane for him where Mugen was concealed.

 

Lavi on the other hand shocked them when he came out of the dresser room. The hair extension he got looks natural and the makeup made him look a few years younger. The fringe of hair fell on the right side of his face while his left emerald eye was emphasized by the mascara and eyeliner. The dress hugged his body perfectly hiding the bumps and dents of his masculine body. Lavi was asked to lose some weight so he could fit in his dress and his Innocence was still strapped around his leg.

 

That’s how they found themselves in the middle of the ball party full of high class families mingling with each other.

 

“Tch.” Kanda tut for the tenth time, bored as he watched the people around him. “Oi hey, Laurence my love, I told you not to do that.” The read headed woman shushed him with pouting lips. “Stop that or I’ll cut you in half.” He warned with deadly expression on his face as he tried to unhook the others arms which he didn’t succeed. “How about we get some food? I want to sit this corset is hurting my back; I’m struggling to breath you know? And the tightness of this dress only reminds me of how long I’ve been starving.” Lavi suggested, explained and complained with a little expression on his face. Not the usual overreacting and goofy attitude he always did.

 

Kanda stared at him with a permanent knotted brows and downright lips. He would never admit it but he was really surprised with how good Lavi had been doing their mission. Lavi still acts like the Lavi he knew but his mannerisms and antics were turned down into a modest level as if he’s really the woman version of himself. Kanda didn’t know how he done it and he decided he didn’t want to find out either. A moment later Lavi was dragging him to the tables. The food was served to them shortly with the other guests who preferred to chatter while they eat dinner.

 

Nothing interesting happened for the past thirty minutes. People only talked about their wealth and marriage, the status of their business and which bachelors are worthy to get married with. Lavi ate with grace as he carefully listened to the crowd of nobles chatting around their table. He heard not a single rumor about the Noah and Akuma. He gently wiped his lips with the table napkin and traveled his gaze to the people on his right. Everybody was busy to themselves as the musicians played a mellow music. The pianist played a few pieces but the band was lead mostly by the violinist.

 

Returning his gaze to his food he saw his half finished plate. Lavi signed and took a sip from his glass of wine. “Why aren’t you eating that?” Kanda asked with a grunt not looking at the redhead. “I can’t, I have to act like a true lady, could you imagine how people would react if they see me eating like Allen? As if my tummy can take that much of food. I might explode.” Lavi mused out loud looking above as if he could see exactly what would happen, before he giggled and covered his mouth with his hand.

 

The people’s applause took their attention to the center of the ball room. Man and Woman found their way to crowd whatever was in there. Lavi and Kanda shared a nod and stood to observe them. Lavi clutched his skirt and lift it enough for him to walk a little bit faster. He was thankful that Komui didn’t forced him to wear heeled shoes of else he’ll spend the night tripping on the floor every time he make a step. Lavi made it into the crowd where some started to disperse with a smile on their face. He heard some of them said.

 

“The Prime Minister’s brother is so handsome.”

 

“I couldn’t believe the Duke himself came.”

 

Lavi felt a shiver in his spine and look forward to the people at the center. His single green eye widened as he saw them.

 

A man in middle forties with a top hat and cane smiled sweetly as he shook the hand with one of the guest. A girl in a white dress with red ribbons and a matching headband stares innocently at the people around her. She is holding the hand of the man beside her who wore a monocle on his right eye. His long hair was pulled on a hair tie; and the smile he share gave was between warm and cold. Lavi got a bad feeling just from looking at the guy.

 

Behind the monocle guy was another man, which Lavi didn’t have a time to focus on for a blond woman walked, passed right before his eyes through the crowd ignoring the greetings of the bunch of bachelors. The redhead Exorcist gulped as he watched the blond in blue dress and a pair if sunglasses. _‘Lulubell’_ He thought, his mind processed fast in his head. This bunch of Noah in the same roof was enough proof and was also enough for him and Kanda to safely get away from this place.

 

The crowd of people continued to scatter when the musicians started to play a nice beat of music. Lavi whirled around to find Kanda just behind him glaring at the obviously Noah clan a few yards away from them. “Yu.” He whispered. “I think we need to go.” Hesitation crossed the Japanese Exorcist’s face as he tightly held the cane in his hand. “Come on. We can’t fight them here.” The redhead reasoned holding Kanda’s arm as he tried to push him.

 

The nobles started to dance around them. Every second passed slowly in Lavi’s perception. Kanda was being stubborn; he knew that Kanda would never run from the enemies and sure Lavi would also fight till the end, but the situation was not favorable now and the wisest thing to do was to get away from this place as soon as they could. With a deep sigh Kanda nodded to the other Exorcist and turned to go. Lavi followed behind him carefully, hoping that they didn’t attract anyone’s attention from just standing on the dance floor. They almost reached the end of the ballroom when all of the lights suddenly went off.

 

 

Startled scream and gasp were heard, Lavi’s view quickly tried to adjust in the dark as his head automatically turned up his hand made its way to his thigh where his anti-akuma weapon was. A hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and another pair held his wrists. He tried to struggle but the arms were strong; he smelled something sweet before he lose all his strength and fell to sleep.

 

The lights returned after a few seconds. Kanda spun around as he tried to find anything suspicious around him. He ended up realizing that Lavi was nowhere to be seen. He cursed internally as he gripped on his cane. “Where did that rabbit go?”

 

`````````(--___--)``````````

 

The first thing that Lavi felt was the warm and soft cushion he was leaning on, then the little touches of the strands of his hair over the half of his face on his skin as he breathe from his nose. His neck hurt from the angle it fell on and he was sure he was sitting. He heard a muffled shushing and muttering but he couldn’t make any words from them, 

 

He slowly opened his eye and saw the fluffy dress he was wearing with his laced gloved hand on his lap. Realization quickly overtook him, remembering his mission and the Noah he saw in the ball party; then the darkness, strong arms then the-

 

 

“Look she’s awake!” A high pitched voice said and Lavi quickly shoot his eye to the source of it. Two teenagers stared at him with delight. They’re wearing black tuxedo, the blond one had a flower on his breast pocket and the other dark haired one had loosen red tie hanging on his neck. Lavi didn’t need a hint to guess who his captors were; he would never forget their faces; the Noah of bonds Jasdero and Devito. Lavi quickly put on his mask and hid the shock and fear he felt.

 

“Who are you?” Lavi made a scared look as he took in the room with furrowed his brows. _‘Why did they take me, did they know?’_ He thought.

 

“Don’t be scared my lady. We’re not gonna hurt you.” Devito said holding his hands up as he walk closer to him. Lavi bit his lips and lowered his gaze on the floor. The blond leaned on the couch he was sitting from behind him and Lavi couldn’t stop himself but to look at the giggling teen. “She’s perfect! I’m so excited!” He even clapped his hands in mirth. The redhead didn’t know what to think but whatever these Noah were trying to do, he would never go with it.

 

“Ah..  I’m sorry but I have to go. My companion might have been searching for me.” Lavi pushed himself to stand and was about to walk towards the door when it opened and two men suddenly entered.

 

“I told you. I’m not interested in getting married Sheril.” The man with long dark hair reasoned pointedly at the person he was speaking with trailing behind him. “But you should, can’t you see the joy my wife and Road brought to me?” The older of the two exclaimed merrily waving his hands in the air as if forming the picture itself. But the two halted a few paces from the door as they noticed the three occupants of the room.

 

 _‘This is bad, now I have another two Noah to deal with.’_ Lavi’s sweat dropped at the back of his head.

 

Tyki’s brow arched at the two younger Noah; before his eyes went to the unfamiliar face. Her green visible eye stood out under her red locks and her pale skin was emphasized by the color of her dress. Tyki felt something pricked in his heart. It sent an uncomfortable fluttering in his stomach but he couldn’t take off his attention from her. It was when he noticed that the girl was scared, she avoided his eyes and bit her lips. Tyki found it cute.

 

“Tyki!” Devito chipped at the older Noah. “We brought a perfect match for you!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Pleasure asked a little bit surprised.

 

“We had a bet with Sheril!” Jasdero intercepted. “If we could find you a girl to marry he’ll never make us attend this kind of stupid party anymore.”

 

“And if they fail. They’ll never miss one party for the rest of their life.” Sheril chimed with confidence. The twin had been neglected their family duties and this bet was a win win for him; had the twin succeed, he’ll have Tyki get married and had the twin failed he’ll have them following his rules.

 

Tyki faced palmed with a sigh. “You kids are hopeless.” The Noah of pleasure knew how persistent his brothers were but he didn’t expect they’d get this far, they even bother this beautiful young lady from the ball. Did he just praise her? His golden eyes flashed to the read headed girl under his gloved hand with a little embarrassment. The girl remained standing not far from him.

 

He could see the fear and panic on her face, her only visible eye seemed glassy, a fringe of hair obscured the other eye, but Tyki didn’t bother, one brilliant emerald eye was enough to show her beauty and he couldn't ask for more. Those unpleasant emotions shouldn’t have a room on her sweet face. Tyki wanted to see her smile rather than those. He had to fix this mess.

 

“Now, you two have done enough.” He said pointedly at the two teenagers who quickly tried to coax him to date the lady. Tyki managed to push them along with his brother out of the room. He was just thankful Road wasn’t involved with their plans. When he was sure that they were out of the room and won’t be popping anytime soon, he sighed and turned to face the redhead.

 

“I apologize for my brother and cousins’ behavior.” The dark haired man said politely as he strode to the lady’s space. His hand reached her slim one and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. His eyes were gleaming with adoration.

 

Lavi trembled at the touch and his mind went blank.

 

He thought waking up with the Noah of bonds was the most unfortunate thing that could happen to him but having another two Noah in the same room or out of the room and Tyki Mikk’s batting eyes at him gave a whole new definition of the idea.

 

The redhead internally sighed when Tyki finally released his hand. “It’s fine.. Um.” Lavi stared at him not sure how to address the man. Tyki caught it and spoke. “Where are my manners, I’m Tyki Mikk.” The Noah of pleasure bowed astoundingly. “Harley Grandine.” Lavi introduced himself as he bowed with grace like real lady.

 

It was one of the advantages he had as a future bookman. The observation skills and his adaptability to any change gave him the talent of portraying different personas, as long as he set the boundaries and scope of the identity he wear, he could pull off any character even of a lady. If Lavi would be asked what’s the downside of his talent? It was standing in front of him. Tyki Mikk.

 

People who met him in his persona were intended to believe, to know him with what he display, to be deceived and carry their lives without knowing the truth that what they met wasn’t real, just a set of different manners, attitude and behavior to create a fake persona.

 

Tyki’s smiles were genuine and the gleams on his eyes were captivating. Lavi had tricked him for real. The Noah had fell for Harley. _‘Shit! This can’t be!’_ He thought behind the sweet smile he was giving the tall man. He really looked interested and Lavi couldn’t decide if the situation was good or bad. Good, He hadn’t found out that he was an Exorcist. Bad, Lavi had to deal with the Noah of Pleasure. Though most of his brain cells were screaming the latter, Lavi had to play his cards right if he wanted to get out of this situation unscratched.

 

“Now if you may, can I offer you a cup of tea?” The Noah offered, raising his hand before him. Lavi glanced at his hand before he gazed up to the man’s eyes. “I would gladly accept your offer but my fiancé’ might be waiting for me.” Lavi tried to look apologetic yet still in elegant manner to please the man. Tyki’s smile slightly faltered; if Lavi wasn’t a trained to be a Bookman he would never notice the disappointment on his face.

 

“I- I’m sorry, I should have asked first before I send you those looks.” Tyki suddenly stuttered and brushed his hair with his gloved hand. The redhead saw his face flushed with embarrassment and Lavi couldn’t stop himself but chortle at him. “Don’t apologize; you didn’t do anything bad or rude.”He said with a more honest smile.

 

The taller man brightens up from that alone and still offered his hand to Lavi which he accepted. Tyki led him to the door. “What a lucky man he is. Having such a lovely lady as you as his future wife.” Lavi smiled at the compliment. “He knew he is.” He chimed following the Noah as he imagine Kanda if he heard his last comment.

 

They went out of the room and walked on the wide hallway the carpeted floor extends to the end of the halls as the chandelier provides bright lights enough to make the golden patterns on the wall shine. The faint music from the ball area was the only sound they could hear as they walked in silence.

 

Lavi still hooked his arm with the man’s, even he felt nervous from Tyki’s proximity to him; he tried to subdue the butterflies that seemed decided to settle in his stomach. Tyki look a little bit drawn to whatever running in his mind based on the seriousness of his face. Lavi frowned at him praying that the man would no longer try to ask questions.

 

The redhead saw the large door at the end of the corridor; he knew that behind that door was the dance floor where the other nobles socialized in their so called party. He almost sighed in relief when they reached end of the hall but his excitement of getting out of his situation was cut off when Tyki suddenly stopped walking.

 

Lavi searched the man’s face with his eye questioningly, thought the other just released a deep sigh and turned to fully face him. Determined eyes stared back at Lavi. “This is kind of embarrassing knowing you already have a fiancé but, I still want to take a chance, may this humble man ask you for a dance?”

 

Lavi couldn’t believe at what he heard. The Noah was freaking serious surprising him. He could see the mixture of uncertainty and confidence on the man’s face and he never had thought to be asked by someone like this. All Lavi could do was to smile at him as he tried to cover the amusement bubbling in his chest. “Are you hoping to steal me from my fiancé with just one dance?” He playfully retorted to the brunette; one eyebrow arched as if to challenge him. “I would never miss a chance.” The Noah grinned with pride. “Then, take this woman to the dance floor.”

 

Tyki took his hand and leads him as they enter the door and saunter to the dance hall. The music changed into a sweet melody and the people around them shifted to its rhythm. The brunette placed Lavi’s hand on his shoulder before he rest on the partner’s waist. They dance slowly catching the melody of music, swaying in every turn and change of the sounds of instruments. Lavi would have enjoyed it if the Noah’s eyes were not that focused on him, it was distracting and the moment he stared back at Tyki it captured him. He was forcing himself not to entertain the man’s pursuing but he couldn’t help but return the sweet gaze he was giving. It was his current disguise Harley Tyki was seeing, yet he was getting affected by the new sides the man was barely displaying. The Noah’s eyes were full of adornment and respect. It was dreamy in a sense like he found something he wanted for the first time.

 

Lavi felt the warmth of the Tyki’s hands; despite wearing gloves he could feel the seeping heat through his skin, the hand that slightly squeezing his in every turn they made. The man treated him like a fragile glass that could break with a single breath, like he was scared to hurt him and Lavi felt comfortable being taken cared like that. Lavi seemed to forget what those hands can do if the Noah of Pleasure willed himself to hurt people.

 

The dance went well for the both of them, they had a nice conversation; Lavi found out that the Noah like to read books and love traveling. He also shared some experience growing with his brother. Lavi found it funny how the man pouted at the treatment he was getting from his brother Sheril. The redhead also shared some facts about himself, like his interest in writing and his travels in some places leaving the details vague to hide his true identity.

 

They both realized that the music stopped when the other couples around them started going back on their seats. A flash of disappointment touched the older man’s feature. “I think that’s all I can get.” Tyki said releasing his hold on Lavi and ushered him to the side. “I enjoyed your company Lord Mikk.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.” He smiled before he glanced at the exit making Lavi frown. “I think your fiancé is waiting for you.”

 

Realizing what the Noah had just said Lavi turned his head to the door hoping that Kanda wasn’t there. But before he could identify if the other Exorcist was in the crowd he felt soft lips touched his cheek and that left him stunned. He couldn’t stop the flush creeping on his face.

 

“I enjoyed your company too. Now you should get going before I decide to take you away from your fiancé.” The voice was hoarse in Lavi’s ears, he embarrassedly turned at the man but Tyki was already walking away from him one hand rose bidding a silent goodbye. The redhead Exorcist cupped his cheek, he wanted to beat the Noah for the stolen kiss but a part of his mind wanted to let it go, before he could think it further a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him.

 

“I’ve been looking for you stupid rabbit!” Kanda growled at him. They made their way to the gates. Lavi didn’t say a word until they were in the carriage and a mile away from the Kamelot mansion. The two Exorcists were still in their respective guise sitting in the compartment as they travel. “Where have you been?” Kanda asked with an uncaring tone. “I.. A man asked me for a dance.” He didn’t lie. “Just one dance..” Lavi trailed off, the other Exorcist didn’t bother to ask more about it he just crossed his arms, lean on his seat and tried to sleep. Lavi on the other hand had his eye on the cloudless sky. Peering at the stars thinking how bizarre the night had come.

 

“I hate you Tyki Mikk.” He murmured low enough not to be heard by anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. I don't know why I'm writing this, but it turns out cool in my opinion. I like this kind of feels between these characters. :3


End file.
